Mikaelson Family
Mikaelson Family is the line of the first vampires in existence. All vampires are descended from them. They are significantly more powerful than any other vampire created since then. They were created by Esther, wife of Mikael. She is the one who also placed the Hybrid Curse on Niklaus. History The first members of this family were a man named Mikael and his wife Esther. They were wealthy landowners in an Eastern European village until they were devastated by a plague, which killed their only child at the time. They heard from a witch called Ayanna that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong — a land that happened to be the new world. Mikael and Esther traveled to this paradise with Ayanna , where they settled in next to the constantly healthy folk — the werewolves — and lived peacefully. In the years to follow Esther bore six more children. Mikael often clashed with his son, Klaus. Things got even worse when Klaus and his brother Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night and one of the beasts mauled Henrik to death. Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. Though the village witch refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Esther. They devised something that would heighten and oppose the werewolves’ own abilities. Strength, agility, and speed. Esther drew on mystic symbols to create the spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and the white oak tree, one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source of immortality . In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had his children drink wine laced with blood of Tatia and then he thrust his sword through their chests. They awoke in transition, and on their father’s orders, drank human blood, completing their transformation. Nature, however fought back, and for every strength there was a weakness. The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to them. Vervain flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned them and protected against compulsion. The white oak tree, which gave them immortality, could also destroy them. In the end, they burned the tree. When Klaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. Mikael realized Klaus was the result of an affair Esther had with a werewolf villager. Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, igniting a war between vampires and werewolves that still exists to this day. Soon after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline, Esther cursed Klaus, forcing his werewolf side dormant. In retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act. Original vampires can only be neutralized by taking a silver dagger dipped in the ash remains of the white oak tree and driving it through their hearts. However, Klaus is a hybrid , and since silver daggers do not affect him (werewolves heal when wounded by silver), the only way to kill Klaus is with a stake carved from the white oak tree. Mikael had carved one before it was burned down, causing Klaus to fear him. After Esther's death, Elijah and Rebekah swore to stick to Niklaus always and forever. ''However, Klaus started hunting down his siblings and daggered them. Finn was the first to be caught and he remained daggered for 900 years. Kol was found in the early 1900s and also neutralized. Rebekah would be neutralized after she fell in love with Stefan Salvatore and tried to leave Klaus for him. Having almost been found by Mikael a few moments earlier, Klaus felt disappointed by her and due to his emotions, which are magnified by both his werewolf side and vampire side which causes him to go into a rage or feeling deeply angered and upset very easily. He dragged his family's bodies around in coffins which he never left. However, Elijah was the only one to escape his wrath. Klaus lead Elijah to believe that he had dropped his siblings in the ocean so that they could never be found. For this, he swore revenge against Klaus. Over the years, legend began to surround the originals as their story became lost to history: all knew that they were the first generation of vampires but knew next to nothing about them. Only one was actually known about at all: Klaus. He was believed, mistakenly, to be the oldest vampire in the world. Elijah was also known but none knew that he was Klaus's older brother, believing that he was Klaus's lackey and a lot less powerful which was partially true as they were both originals they had equal strength but Elijah was no mere minion of klaus. Elijah was however serving his own interests: namely, Klaus's destruction. Mikael was also known but no one knew he was an Original; he was infamously known for being the vampire who hunted vampires, whereas his true object was to hunt down and kill Klaus. He was feared by many, and known to be an ancient vampire. Family Tree Members *'Mikael: Was an Original who was once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. After moving to the New World, his wife bore seven children and his family was quite close, though he and Klaus didn't get along well, due to the fact that Klaus was not his son and was from a Werewolf Bloodline. His wife had been unfaithful many years before and when he found out about her affair, he hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages to this day. In Homecoming he was later killed by Klaus with the White Oak Stake. *Esther: is the Original Witch (witch of the Original Family), who was married to a wealthy landowner and the mother of Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and one unnamed child. She was in her mid 40's, beautiful, strong, and fierce, like a lioness protecting her cubs. Esther is the one who turned her family into vampires by using a ritual that involved the sun and White Oak Tree. She was also the one who placed the Hybrid Curse on Klaus. It was assumed that Klaus ripped out her heart when she cursed him with the hybrid curse, thus killing her as she was not a vampire, but in the episode Bringing Out The Dead it is revealed that Esther was in one of Klaus' coffins. *Elijah: is the older brother of Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. Although he loved his younger brother Niklaus dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls with the white ash wood and the dagger and Elijah was neutralized by Elena, though she later removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah, and was neutralized by Klaus with the dagger and the white oak ash. *Finn: is Klaus’ older brother, He's in his late 20s-early 30's handsome, tall and physically imposing. Quiet, calm, but ashamed of what he and his siblings are, he was one the most moral of the Originals. Elijah states that Finn has been neutralized for over 900 hundreds years. Elijah later removed the dagger from his body in the episode Bringing Out The Dead. Finn turned Sage into vampire and was killed by Matt Donovan with the White Oak Stake. *Niklaus: is an Original/Hybrid who is said to be the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce ran from him for over 500 years and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus used Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.) He succeeds in breaking the 1000 year curse that held his dormant powers in check, he now wants to create his own race of hybrids that will make sure no one will dare challenge him ever again. After many attempts to kill klaus, Stefan and Damon succeeded in defeating him via a desiccation spell. Alaric Saltzman killed Niklaus in the final episode of Season 3. *Kol: Nothing much is known about his past or the type of relationship with his parents and siblings. But it is said that Kol had a different kind of relationship with Klaus than Finn. In Homecoming, Stefan stole his coffin along with three other coffins (Esther, Elijah and Finn). Kol was un-daggered by Elijah in Bringing Out the Dead. He is said to have been daggered for over 100 years. His personality is that of an immature and spoiled teenager as he believes he is better than mortals. *Rebekah: is a beautiful and free-spirited Original, and also a love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah, refusing to leave, was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. Her personality is that of someone who is insecure but is very vengeful and while she shows some humanity she is almost as bad as klaus. *Henrik: is the youngest member of the original family, Henrik was killed by a werewolf. His death caused Mikael to have the family turned into vampires. *Mikael and Esther's firstborn: Another Sibling that died in Europe because of a plague; this death caused Esther and Mikael to move to a "mystical land" where a witch told them the inhabitants had increased strength and speed (Werewolves). Relatives of The Original Family *Esther's Lover (Niklaus' Father)' - was a werewolf whom Esther had an affair with, which Klaus was a product of. His name, portrayer and history are currently unknown. Trivia *Klaus is the only member of the Old Ones confirmed in the books though Elena later meets an ancient vampire named Sage whom she believes to be a member of The Old Ones. *Rebekah says "''No one in my family is to be trusted". These words are confirmed by the actions of Mikael, Esther, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah. *In the books, there is no Original Family, but Klaus is an Old One, a pure-blood vampire who was never human, and was much older than the TV show version of him. *The members of the Mikaelson family all have either I or K in their name except Esther and their earliest son Aaron. *Mikael, Niklaus and Henrick all have I or K, the two oldest Elijah and Finn both have I, the two youngest Kol and Rebekah both have K. *Coincidentally all members have a part to play in the making of the vampires. *If all the Originals were to die, every turned vampire dies along with them, ending the species. *A unknown child died to a plague in the old world, Henrik is a child who died in the new world. *As for Mikael and Niklaus they are all the first of their kinds and the ones that created it, Mikael (Father) is the first vampire whose bloodline created the vampire race and Klaus (Step-Son) is the first Hybrid and created the hybrid race. *Elijah had assumed that klaus buried his neutralized family at sea where he cannot find them to undagger them. *In Season 2, Rose states "Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her, they have to. They're doing it for him- Klaus." This shows that she was not aware that Originals cannot be killed by normal wood, nor that most of them had already been "killed" by Klaus. Gallery 0063724091d.jpg Kloiuygtf.jpg 212px-Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-5.png 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 0063724091d.jpg Henrick 2.jpg New Female Original.png ORDP (9).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-4.png Mikael life.JPG Elijah life.JPG Rebekah life.JPG Henrick 2.jpg ORDP (9).jpg Esther-01.png 52004.jpg 93.JPG 061.png Henrick 4.jpg Henrick 5.png Coffins-1-.jpg 0066.jpg|Original Family's Names On cave wall Poiuytr.jpg Esther .jpg Original family reunion.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Kol2.jpg Finn.jpg Kol.jpg Kol neutralized.jpg Mikealson family inventation Dangerous Liaisons 042.jpg tumblr_m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o2_500.gif tumblr_m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o3_500.gif tumblr_m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o4_500.gif tumblr_m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o5_500.gif Kol-kol-29111727-500-282.gif Kol and Rebekah.jpg the originals.jpg tumblr_m3m9cuQWAL1rotdi3o1_500.png Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:The Originals Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires